Seven Lifetimes
by Musings of Sara
Summary: Seven lifetimes, two souls. Drabbles for UlquiHime week 2018 based around seven themes.
1. His Heart

**His Heart**

 **Theme:** Heart

* * *

He was dying. His battle with the substitute shinigami had taken a toll on his body. Despite his ability to regenerate, the damage had been too severe. His outer appearance was only an illusion. It was inside that was completely destroyed and beyond saving. Even in his released form he was unable to defeat the boy. Yet he didn't feel anything despite losing. Despite dying.

His gaze fell on the woman. She stood a few feet away, hands pressed against her chest. Her large brown eyes were filled with something he could not discern. Perhaps it was the emotions she believed in that he did not. If so, how ironic for her to feel anything for him. He who kept her caged like a bird. He who threatened to rip out her heart. He who hurt those coming to rescue her.

Ever since Aizen had her kidnapped, he had changed. Unnoticeable to everyone else he felt the change inside. He may not have a heart, but he knew when something affected him. Even if he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't. Of all the people to have an affect on him, this emotion wearing woman was the one.

He recalled when he asked her about emotions. What are emotions? What is this heart she talked about? He denied anything he could not see with his eyes because it was easier. Easier than believing in something intangible. Emotions were unpredictable and not always under one's control. The heart was merely an organ that pumps blood through the human body. Nothing more. Or so he told her.

Yet she persisted. She continued to believe that the heart was more than what he said. The heart, for her, held so much more importance. It felt fear, happiness, pity. Some people were ruled by their hearts not by logic. Of course he didn't believe her. How could he? He was a creature who believed only in what he could perceive with his eyes.

His time was up. He could feel his wings disintegrating. Reaching a hand in her direction, he met her gaze. "Are you afraid of me?" He wanted to know. After all she saw him for the monster he was.

The sincerity of her eyes caused an ache in his chest. "I'm not….I'm not afraid of you." She reached forward to grasp his hand, but that too disintegrated.

His last vision was of her reaching for him. "I see. So this is it. It lies here within this palm. The heart…" he thought to himself. He closed his eyes. A wistful feeling welling within his empty chest.

He woke with a start. A warm hand was stroking the top of his hair. His head was cradled in gentle arms and pressed against a beating chest. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he realized he was not in Las Noches. No. He was in his own bed. Next to the woman from his memories turned dream. She hummed a light tune under her breath as her hand continued to thread through his dark hair.

She paused in her humming. "You were tossing and mumbling in your sleep. Are you okay, Ulquiorra?"

Pulling away from her hold, he looked at her. Gone was the childish face of a young teen. Instead a woman with eyes filled with concern and wisdom far beyond her years stared back. "I had….a dream."

He fell back into his pillow. "Do you want to talk about it?"she asked, cuddling up to his side. Legs tangled together, she placed a hand on his bare chest.

He didn't want to dredge up old memories. "We should sleep. We have to get up early for Kurosaki's big day."

Orihime smiled sleepily. "Good night, Ulquiorra."

She fell asleep right away. Ulquiorra was still awake as he listened to her steady breathing. Running his hands through her long hair, he returned to his dream. It had been years ago since the events of that dream. He placed his free hand over his own chest. The steady beating of his heart reminded him that he was alive.

Pressing a light kiss on her head, Ulquiorra closed his eyes. Content with what he had, he drifted off to sleep. He held his heart in his arms.


	2. Choice

**Choice**

 **Theme:** Role reversal

* * *

How things could change so quickly. One moment she was his prisoner, and now he was her's. He had been careless and now he was paying the price. Whether she killed him or not did not matter. King Aizen would kill him for his failure if he were to return. What good was a knight who got captured by the enemy? If he did not return to his King what would he do? His life had no meaning if he had no one to serve.

Having been stripped of his armor and weapon, he sat in the prison cell on a straw mat. Dressed only in his simple tunic, pants, and boots he felt naked. The single torch outside his cell cast a gloomy shadows in the quiet dungeon. He was the only prisoner. When they tossed him in the cell they did not bother to even chain him up. That was how pitiful they saw him.

Ulquiorra heard the distant sound of a heavy lock turning. Then the stomping of boots as they descended the stone stairs. So they were coming to interrogate him. They were wasting their time as he would not say anything. Even if he did want to talk there was not much he knew. King Aizen did not share his plans with lowly knights such as himself.

A lamp shined brightly in front of his cell. He squinted at the sudden brightness. "The prisoner is here, Princess."

"Thank you. Please leave us." The voice was soft but commanding, stern but kind. He closed his eyes as he knew the voice well.

The guard gave a grunt. "Call me if you need anything, Princess." He set the lamp on the hook that hung outside the cell.

She waited until the guard's footsteps disappeared. "Hello, Ulquiorra." Even without looking at her he could see her image in his mind's eye. Eyes like cherry wood, hair brighter than a flame, Princess Orihime Inoue of the Sun Kingdom gazed down at him. Her eyes would still kind despite everything that had happened between them, he knew.

He did not open his eyes. "There is no information I can give you."

"I didn't come for information. I came here to talk," she confessed.

His eyes flew open at that. The sight before him caused the breath to leave him. She was a beautiful woman; there was no denying it. However he had been used to seeing her in one way. As his prisoner she was dressed in a torn and tattered dress. Her hair had been a tangled mess that got worse each day. The mud that caked her clothes and face masked her true beauty he now realized.

Cleaned and wearing a brand new dress, she looked every inch the royalty she was. Her hair was combed to shine in the light. It fell in soft waves down her shoulders and framed her delicate face. She had a healthy glow about her that had been absent when she was his prisoner. Even back then when she was fatigued and hungry, he understood why her people called her their sun. Even in prison she had an aura about her that seeped into even the darkest corner.

Looking away from her, he focused his gaze on the hem of her red gown. "What do you want, woman."

"I heard about your capture….are you okay?"

He laughed hollowly and glanced up to give her a scornful look. "I am your prisoner. I am at your mercy. My life could end if you utter the word. How well do you think I fare?"

"I would never have you killed." Her eyes widened. She clenched her hands at her sides, "I just wanted to….check in on you. I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

He suddenly got to his feet. Grabbing the bars of the cell he glared at her. "Why are you so concerned with my well being, woman? Have you forgotten that I was your warden not too long ago? Have you forgotten that you were my prisoner?"

She did not flinch or take a step back. "I did not forget, Ulquiorra. How can I forget something like that?" Eyes downcast she sighed. "I also remember that you took care of me despite being your prisoner. You kept the other knights away from me when they wanted to….hurt me. Despite everything you showed kindness in your own ways."

His grip on the metal bars tightened. "Your pity is misplaced. I am your enemy and should be treated as such. Your bleeding heart will be the end of you."

Orihime straightened up and looked him squarely in the eye. "Perhaps you are right, Ulquiorra. I am often told I show my emotions too freely. However I believe in giving people second chances if there is hope that they can be changed. You have goodness in you, Ulquiorra. I know it."

"What you thought you saw is only what you want to see. I am a knight for King Aizen. A tool to be used for his war. Nothing more or less." He released his grip on the bars. His hands fell uselessly to his sides. Observing her face he wondered what it was she saw in him. What did she see in him while she was his prisoner that made her believe he could change?

Reaching between the bars, she grasped his right hand with her own. The sudden contact burned; yet he could not bring himself to pull away. "You are more than that. You have a heart, Ulquiorra. No matter how much you may deny it, you have one. You are capable of good just as much as you are capable as a knight."

Her hands were soft and warm. Compared to his rough calloused ones, it was like night and day. "What do you want, woman?" All the fight seemed to leave his body.

She squeezed his hand. "I want you to live. Live for yourself, Ulquiorra."

"I do not understand." He truly did not understand what she was asking him. He had expected her to demand he swear allegiance to her. Again she surprised him. She released his hand, and he almost reached for her again. Almost.

She gave him a sad, mournful smile. "What do you want, Ulquiorra? What do you want to do? You have the choice to decide your own life now."

He had never been asked what he wanted. Not even when he was a boy was he asked if he wanted to be a knight. It was chosen for him. Similarly who he served was chosen for him. His actions were always chosen for him. Now it seemed he had the freedom to finally make a choice of his own. Even though he was her prisoner and she had every right to torture or kill him, she was giving him the gift of choice.

What did he want?

He looked her in the eyes. Searching for any deceit or mock sincerity. There was none. There never was and, he realized, there never would be.

So he made the first choice in his life. Dropping to one knee, he kneeled before her. She let out a gasp as he raised his head. His green eyes were steely and filled with determination.

"I pledge my sword and my life to you forever, Princess Orihime Inoue."


	3. To Burn in Hell

**To Burn in Hell**

 **Theme:** Sin

 **This is just smut. Not as graphic as I could have made it, but I thought a small taste would be good enough. Read at your own discretion.**

* * *

What she was doing was wrong. On so many levels she should be ashamed. After all they told her she would burn in hell if she ever let one of them touch her. However Orihime could care less in the moment.

She let out a deep moan when he grazed his teeth over her nipple. His other hand was tweaking and pinching the breast not under his mouth's ministrations. He released her nipple and peered down at her. The cool air made it stiffen to a peak.

Ebony locks, skin as white as snow, and eyes like emeralds. He was a beautiful sight; almost angelic. She knew better however. Ulquiorra was far from angelic. She had seen his true form. Gold eyes, bat like wings, claws that could cut through metal. He was a demon.

She would gladly burn in hell if she could have this. Have him.

His free hand traveled down her stomach. Down between her thighs. A finger barely brushed against her core before retreating. She groaned in frustration as he teased her.

"Ulquiorra….please!" she begged.

His green eyes darkened. "If only the other hunters could see you. If only they could see how wet you are for me. If only they could hear how you beg me to take you. But I prefer to keep you all to myself."

Slipping a single digit into her folds he curled his finger. She let out a breathy moan. He watched her intently. Taking in every change in her facial expressions. Adding a second finger he stretched her to a delicious burn. Then he pulled his fingers out. Sucking the digits clean he licked his lips.

Moving down her body he easily parted her legs. Biting the inside of her thigh he grinned to himself in satisfaction at marking her. "U-Ulquiorra w-what are you…..Oh!" Her body nearly arched off the bed as he sucked the hidden bundle of nerves.

Tangling her fingers in his hair, Orihime bit her lip to try and stifle her moans. Ulquiorra inserted two fingers and curled them. Using his fingers and tongue he brought her to a shattering orgasam. He lazily lapped up her juices sending small aftershocks through her core. Breathing heavily she tasted blood in her mouth.

He climbed back on top of her. Hovering over her body, he stared at the flush on her face. Her eyes were blown wide. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath. There was some blood on her lips from biting down too hard. With her hair fanned out on her pillow she looked even more delicious to the demon.

Looking into his dark eyes, she shivered. Orihime was going to be devoured, and she could not wait.


	4. The Man and the Moon

**The Man and the Moon**

 **Theme:** Moonlight

 **This one was harder to write. I'm not completely happy with it, but I decided to publish it anyways.**

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a young man named Ulquiorra. He lived a simple and quiet life of a farmer. Preferring to be left alone, he made no effort to befriend any of the villagers. They stayed away from the quiet man as they knew of his past. Before settling down as a farmer he use to be a sword for hire. It was whispered that he had killed many people for gold and showed no mercy to men, women or children. Having been hired by a notorious lord, he continued to slay people for his new master.

After the disappearance of the lord, Ulquiorra settled down in a remote village. Though weary of him no one was brave enough to tell him to leave. As long as he caused no problems the villagers left him alone. A few years passed and the man had never picked up his blade again. He traded his sword for farming tools, and he was content.

A favorite activity of the man was to play his bamboo flute. It brought a sense of calm and ease to him on nights he couldn't sleep. Despite what most thought the man was plagued by guilt for what he had done. After all even he had a heart.

Often times he would sit outside his hut and play haunting melodies. His music echoed through the dark nights. So sad was his music that villagers who happen to be about would stop to listen. Some would weep for the music caused painful memories to surface. No one knew where the melodies came from, and no one dared to find out. It was said that some ghosts and spirits came out during the night. However even those spirits and ghosts were moved by the melancholic tunes. The wind would howl along with his playing as if mourning its own loss.

His music reached the ears of one moon goddess, Orihime. Listening to his sad music she wept and wondered what made him play such heartbreaking tunes. One night she decided to go down and see the farmer. On the full moon she traveled on a beam of moonlight down to him. Her sudden appearance made Ulquiorra stop playing. Dressed in white silks, a heavenly light surrounded her.

"Why do you play such sad music?" she asked.

Finding himself, the farmer replied simply, "I have seen much sorrow in my life. I have caused sorrow for others."

Shaking her head she said, "The pain of your past haunts you, Ulquiorra. However there is nothing that can be done about the past. Why not let the past rest and try moving forward?"

Annoyed at her naivety he frowned. "You do not understand. Grief is part of being human. We cannot simply let it go. Now leave." He did not care that he was being rude to a celestial being. How could a goddess understand him, a simple human farmer?

Despite his rudeness the moon goddess continued to visit him on each full moon. She would listen to him play. Then she would ask him questions about his life. Ulquiorra was not one for talking much, so Orihime would often leave without answers. Still she persisted as he caught her interest.

"Why do the villagers fear you?" she asked one night. Sitting outside his hut they looked like a strange pair. A farmer in his simple clothes with a woman in beautiful attire sitting across from him. What a sight to behold!

Placing his flute on his lap, he sighed. "I have killed many for the sake of gold. This farm was brought with the blood money I made. The villagers leave me alone."

She stared at him curiously. "Do you not get lonely, Ulquiorra?"

"No." He had never felt the need for companionship. He had fought alone, and now he worked alone. He was content with his quiet, isolated life.

"You should play happy music," she commented, changing the subject. He always wondered how she could move from topic-to-topic so easily. "Maybe some music that can be danced to?"

"Why would I play that?" His brows furrowed a bit.

The goddess shrugged. "Happy music can make you feel better. You're very melancholy, Ulquiorra."

Standing he slid the flute into the belt of his robe. "Not all of us can be carefree and happy. Humans have their own burdens to carry." Without another word he went inside and slammed his door shut.

She sighed while shaking her head. "Stubborn man."

Continuing her visits Ulquiorra grew accustomed to them. To her. Her chatter would fill the silence. Sometimes he would play his sad music and she would listen. Other times she would tell him about her life as a goddess. He could hardly believe the stories she told him as they sounded much like something from a tale. However he knew she had no reason to lie to him, and came to accept the stories as truths.

He even played a few livier tunes after her continued proding. He hadn't expected her to dance, but she did. Seeing her twirl, jump and flow so gracefully caused his heart to beat faster for the first time. She seemed to radiate such brilliant light that he couldn't look away.

On the fateful night she was rather quiet. Even after playing his music she did not talk. He was used to her chatter when silence fell. Instead she seemed to be in thought. Every so often she would let out a forlorn sigh. After a while he got annoyed with her sighing and mopey look.

"What is bothering you, woman?" he asked, sounding harsher than he meant.

She frowned. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra. There's just a lot on my mind." She sighed again. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No." It was his turn to frown. Why was she asking such a silly question.

Orihime smiled sadly to herself. "I met a sun god and he was very nice. He's just like the sun. Bright, cheerful, happy, filled with such light. I think I love him."

His heart gave a painful twist. "You only met him once?" She nodded. "Then how can you say you're in love when you don't know him?"

"It's just a feeling I get. I've never met someone like him before." She looked off dreamily. "He promised to visit again soon."

Ulquiorra stood from his seat. He did not want to hear more about this sun god. "I have to rise early tomorrow."

"Are we done already?" she inquired, eyebrows raising a bit.

Opening his door, he paused. "Yes. Speaking with you causes me to stay up later than usual. I need more sleep."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. Rest well, Ulquiorra," she said before leaving. He turned just in time to see her vanish into the sky. It was the first time she left before him.

A few full moons went by and she did not return. Though he sat outside and played his music, she never came. Eventually he stopped playing his flute for he found no enjoyment in it anymore. Cursing himself for becoming attached to the moon goddess, he stopped going out on full moon nights.

Ulquiorra continued his life as a farmer. In the mornings he worked his field. In the afternoon he would go to the village to stock up on supplies. At night he would sleep. Dreaming about the the moon goddess and her dance. Some nights he would have the nightmares that would wake him up in cold sweats. Yet he did not go outside to play his flute. Instead he would lay in his bed staring at the cracked ceiling. He would eventually fall asleep due to pure exhaustion.

One warm and stuffy night he could not take it anymore. Climbing out of bed he took his flute and went outside. Staring up at the full moon he felt empty. Playing a slow, melancholy tune he poured his feelings into the music. People passing by stopped and listened. Tears fell down their face. Ghosts and spirits stopped their hauntings and wept in grief. The wind howled through the trees.

When the last note drifted into the night air, he set his flute down. Eyes closed he wondered what had changed. The moon goddess, at first, had been an annoyance. Yet as she continued to visit a part of him grew comfortable with her. The comfort turned into fondness which turned into affection. As much as he did not want to admit it, he knew his true feelings for her. He had only been lying to himself because he knew he could never have her. After all she was a celestial being and he a mere farmer.

"Why do you play such sad music?" she asked. His eyes flew open. Standing before him was the woman who had changed his heart. In the moonlight she looked as heavenly as the first time he saw her.

His lip quirked into a small smile. "There is sorrow in my heart."

Her eyes twinkled. "There is some in mine as well. Perhaps your music can soothe us both."

And so the simple farmer picked up his flute again. This time a hopeful, beautiful melody came forth from the flute. Bathed in moonlight two wounded hearts started to heal.


	5. The Detective

**The Detective**

 **Theme:** Partnership

* * *

If someone had told Orihime that she would be working with a private detective of questionable morals, she would have laughed and thought it was a nice idea for a mystery novel. However the reality of the situation was far from a novel. Pressing her back against a stack of crates, she winced as bullets whizzed by. She heard something shatter to her left before taking a chance to peek around the crates to her right.

The group of men were waving around their machine guns like one waved a flag. One saw her and shot; she quickly ducked for cover. The bullets splintered the sid of one of the crates. Her heart hammered in her chest as she cast a worried glance at the man next to her.

Holding his gun to his chest his eyes narrowed. Ulquiorra gave her a look that spoke volumes. Despite only knowing him for a few months, she was able to understand his looks. Her eyes wandered to the blooming red spot on his left arm. Though it may hurt, he did not show any signs of pain.

She gave him a single nod. Ulquiorra rushed to the left and shots rang out. She dashed to her far right. Running across the floor she safely made behind another stack of crates. Then she slid out of the hiding place and pulled the trigger. She emptied the bullets of her hand gun into the sides of the men. They all went down in a matter of seconds. She ignored the sickening feeling in her stomach.

The warehouse was quiet. Orihime let out a sigh. "D-do you think there'll be more?"

The pale man kicked away the machine guns from the corpses. "Doubt it. Aizen sent these men thinking it would be easy to get rid of us. We're safe. For now."

Body relaxing a bit, Orihime gingerly stepped over the bodies and blood. "Your arm…"

He shook off her concern. "I'm fine. I'll just patch it up later." He shifted his arm but made no signs that it hurt. However she saw something flash in those dark green eyes.

"Let me take care of it, Ulquiorra. My apartment is closer," she insisted.

Pausing he stared at her. "Fine." Her mouth open to protest but then clicked shut. He had agreed without putting up much of a fight. A few months ago she would have had to keep pestering him in order for him to say yes.

She smiled a bit. They headed out of the abandoned warehouse and walked silently down the streets. It was still early morning and hardly anyone was out. The morning air was chilly but not uncomfortably so. Her apartment was located off the main streets in a drab gray building. Walking up the stairs they made it to her landing and she quickly ushered him in.

Her apartment was simple if not a bit sparse. A warn green couch was pushed up against the wall with a television set across from it. A low wooden table was set between the two. He noted the kitchen was clean and held a variety of cooking utensils. One door led to a bathroom and another, he assumed, led to her bedroom.

"Take a seat on the couch. I'll get some bandages and alcohol rub." She shooed him to the green couch as she rushed off. "Are you hungry? I could make something if you want." Her voice drifted from the bathroom.

"I'm fine, woman," he replied. His stomach gave a low growl in protest. He was glad she wasn't there to hear it. He slowly shrugged off his jacket and winced. He set his jacket on the armrest of the couching, making sure to keep the bloody side off the material.

Orihime came back out. She balanced a bottle of alcohol rub, a jar of cotton balls, a box of bandaids, a glass cup and a thin pair of tongs. "Thankfully I stocked up on medical supplies a few weeks ago."

Sitting on the couch she had set all her items down. She eyed the bloody sleeve. "You might have to take your shirt off."

Ulquiorra slowly peeled the shirt off. The bloody sleeve clung to his wound. He gritted his teeth as he took it off. He met her worried gaze. "I am fine," he reassured her.

Setting the ruined shirt on top of his also ruined jacket, Orihime started taking care of the wound. Cleaning the medical tongs she used them to pull out the bullet and put it in the glass cup. After checking that there were no more pieces left in the wound, she went to take care of the rest. She tried to clean the wound as gently as possible. Whether she was hurting him or not she didn't know as Ulquiorra never voiced his discomfort.

Wrapping a clean bandage around his arm, she gave him a relieved look. "You're lucky it wasn't any higher. It could have caused more damage than I can take care of."

"The man had a bad shot to begin with," he commented. Tying the bandage securely Orihime nodded to her satisfied with her work.

It was only after that she realized he was shirtless. Her eyes skimmed his chest unconsciously. He wasn't overly bulky like some men, but she could see the muscles in his frame. His skin was smooth save for a deep puckered scar in the middle of his chest. She wondered what had caused such a wound, and one so close to his heart.

"Bullet wound shot point blank," he said. Her eyes flew up, startled that he had said anything. "I've never been so close to death than back then. It was a gift," he spat the word like poison, "from Aizen. I should have died from something like that."

She had never heard him talk about his past as much as now. He had alluded to having worked for Aizen in the past. However she knew he held a bitter resentment towards the man for unknown reasons. Her hand tentatively touched the scar. Ulquiorra did not stop her. It was rough and bumpy under hand fingers.

"I'm glad you didn't. You're a strong man, Ulquiorra. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you," she whispered. Her eyes drawn to the discolored scar. It was a reminder to him. A reminder of a painful past.

His hand covered her own. She could feel the steady beating of his heart. "There is nothing that can be done of the past. Your apology is necessary."

She looked back up to meet his intense gaze. Those dark green eyes that she had at first thought were dead, held so many emotions. She found herself being swallowed by his eyes; yet she wasn't afraid. How comfortable she had gotten with him in a matter of months. He was an unlikely partner, but she had gone to him because he had the same goal as her. At first taking down Aizen was all that mattered to them. It was all that connected them. Now it seemed there was more that held them together.

He leaned closer and her eyes fluttered closed. His lips ghosting against her own. Her hands lightly rested on his chest. If he kissed her, she wouldn't stop him. It should have terrified her how much she wanted the man. Yet she felt nothing but butterflies of anticipation in her stomach. She trusted him implicitly despite his past and his own shakey morals. Perhaps that was what drew the detective to her. Like a moth to a flame he couldn't resist her even though he tried.

"Ulquiorra…" she mumbled his name as if telling him what to do.

Closing the space between them, his mouth met her own in a chaste kiss. He pulled back briefly before kissing her again; this time firmer. Each kiss became a little firmer and bolder than the previous. Orihime lost herself to the heady kisses and her arms slipped around his neck, fingers threading through his dark hair. He pulled away again, and her eyes fluttered open.

Those dark greens stared down at her. Hungry.


	6. Into the Woods

**Into the Woods**

 **Theme:** Fairytale

 **A very loose spin on the Little Red Riding Hood tale.**

* * *

In a small village lived a young woman with hair like fire. She lived by herself but went to visit her ill brother every week. He lived in the woods where the air was fresh and good for his lungs. Kind, sweet, a bit naïve Orihime was liked by most who lived in the village. When she went to visit her brother she would always bring a basket of goodies that she made. Taking the trail through the woods, the young woman never had a problem despite the warnings.

It was said a large black wolf roamed the woods. The wolf was larger than any normal wolf, so it must surely be a monster. People whispered how he had eaten those who strayed off the path or those foolish enough to traverse the woods at night. Though Orihime was not worried about meeting the wolf, she always made sure to leave her brother's home before it got dark. She had gone years without any trouble.

Until now…

Orihime bid her brother goodbye before quietly closing the front door. He seemed a little healthier today she noted. His skin wasn't as sickly pale as before. He was always in a good mood every time she visited, so it was hard to tell if he was in pain. However she knew Sora didn't want to worry her and never voiced his complaints. Still she was happy to see the new medicine seemed to be helping him. She made a mental would have to thank Unohana later.

Swinging the empty basket in her hand, she made her way down the path. She had left a bit later than usual and the sun was already disappearing. The forest looked menacing in the dark she realized. Shadows stretched out and the silence that filled the air sent her nerves on edge. Every rustle, every distant noise made her look around frantically. Cinnamon brown eyes wide open, she briskly made her way down the beaten path.

"It's okay, Orihime. Nothing is going to happen. The village just likes to make stories to scare little kids," she mumbled to herself. "You're not a child. Just keep walking."

Turning a bend she heard a loud rustling noise coming from her right up ahead. Her eyes widened as she saw the branches move. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she clutched her empty basket close. Frozen in fear she could only watch as a shadowy figure walked out. She released the breath she had been holding when she saw not a monster wolf but a man.

Wearing a simple plaid red shirt and work pants, he glared at her. His dark green eyes were flat and listless. Pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light, and ebony locks were like ink against his skin. She noted the axe in his right hand.

She smiled, relieved. "Hello! What are you doing out so late?"

He frowned. "I could ask you the same question, woman."

Orihime gestured to her basket. "I was just delivering some food to my brother, Sora. He lives in the woods because the air is good for his health. You?"

He didn't seem inclined to say anything but finally spoke after a beat of silence. "I was returning home from taking care of some dead trees."

"I didn't know people did that," she mused out loud, a thoughtful look on her face.

Lifting the axe up, he rested the flat of the blade on his shoulder. "It's getting dark. You should go home before you get eaten." Something flashed in those dull green eyes.

The young woman nodded. "I know about the rumors of the monster wolf, but they're just rumors after all."

He gave her a dark look. "All rumors have some truth to them." With that he went along his way. Wandering into the trees without a path, the woodcutter disappeared from sight.

"I forgot to ask his name…" Orihime sighed. She made it to the village without meeting anyone else.

~o~O~o~

The next week Orihime made her way to her brother's cottage. The sun was high in the sky and the birds were chirping. It was a lovely day for a walk. She hummed as she walked down the beaten path. Passing by her usual route she stopped to admire the field of wildflowers that always grew around this time. Looking around Orihime chewed on her lower lip before deciding to pick some of the wildflowers. It would make a nice bouquet for Sora she concluded.

As she spent her time picking the flowers and arranging them into a bouquet, her mind wandered to the woodcutter she met last time. She had never seen him before, though he did live in the forest. After inquiring about him to a few of her friends, she found no one knew who he was. Perhaps he was a hermit and preferred to live alone. Or maybe he was just shy and didn't know how to interact with other people.

After finishing her bouquet Orihime very childishly threw the rest of the flowers in the air. They fell down and nestled into her hair and clothes. She laughed aloud at her own antics.

"That was a waste, woman," came a familiar deep voice from behind her.

Turning around she saw that the woodcutter was standing a few feet away from her. "You!" She pulled herself to her feet and scrambled over to him. "I was hoping to see you again."

He tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"I never introduced myself. I'm Orihime." She stuck her hand out for a shake. He stared down at her offered limb but did not take it. She coughed awkwardly. "You're supposed to shake it, and tell me your name."

A sculpted eyebrow went up. "Ulquiorra." He did not shake her hand. Orihime sighed and let her hand drop.

"So Ulquiorra, what are you doing here?" She rocked on the back of her heels. He did not have his axe on hand.

Hands stuffed in his pockets, his gaze focused on something beyond her. "I am taking a walk. You are visiting your brother?"

"Yup." She remembered she had left her basket behind. Quickly going back to her spot she picked up her basket and the mini-bouquet of wildflowers. "I wanted to pick some flowers for Sora. I think they'll make him happy."

He eyed the wildflowers. "They are weeds. How can weeds make anyone happy?"

She huffed. "Well it's the thought that counts. Sora will like them because they came from someone who cares about him."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "You are a strange woman."

"So I've been told," she said with a laugh. She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

His eyes narrowed. "You have your hair up."

Her hands flew to the back of her braid. Rukia had done it for her and even tied a nice white ribbon in it. "Do….you not like it?" She was unsure why she was asking him. He was basically a stranger. However the tone in his voice hinted at something.

"Your hair is no concern of mine," he merely said. "I must be going." Not giving her time to speak, he walked past her. Orihime watched as he walked off from view.

Touching her braid she fiddled with the ribbon. Then she pulled the ribbon out and tied it around her mini-bouquet of flowers. Her now unbound hair fell in soft waves down her back. Looking up at the sky Orihime collected herself and made her way to Sora's cottage.

~o~O~o~

Walking back from visiting her brother, Orihime did not feel as terrified of the woods as she did before. After all she knew she would be meeting Ulquiorra along the way. For a few months she had met the man every time she went to visit Sora and every time she went back to the village. He took his daily walk around the same time she was going to Sora's cottage, so she would often wait for him to come by the field of wildflowers. At night she would come upon him halfway back home. He was always carrying his axe then.

Despite his solemn attitude she found him to be good company in those brief moments. Though he was blunt she found it refreshing to be treated not like a child. He was much quieter than some of her friends, but he listened to her talk. She would babble about something that had happened at the village or her visits with Sora. He would only comment here and there, but it was enough for her.

Humming aloud Orihime nearly skipped down the path. Her time with Ulquiorra was one of her favorites. She looked forward to seeing him, especially when she had to wait for the next week. Sometimes she wondered what he did on all the other days she did not see him. He never shared much about himself despite her best attempts at getting him to talk.

Round the bend of the path she smiled when she saw him leaning against a tree. "Hello, Ulquiorra!" she greeted. Pushing off the tree he gave her a nod. "Pruning trees again?"

"Yes." She fiddled with the handle of her basket. "Your brother?"

"Oh, Sora is great! He seems to be getting better thanks to Unohana's medicine. He was able to stay up much later than before." She waved her free hand around. "Maybe he'll be able to dance again without getting tired."

His eyes darted around. She noted he seemed on edge and was gripping the handle of his axe tightly. "Go home," he commanded.

Orihime blinked rapidly. Usually they would chat for a little longer. "I-is everything okay, Ulquiorra?" she asked, concern lacing her words.

He turned a sharp gaze to her. "Go. Home. Now." His words were sharp and cold. Orihime flinched as she had never seen this side of Ulquiorra.

She took a few tentative steps toward him. "Ulquiorra, if I did something to upset you I'm s-"

He held up a hand, halting her words. The night was silent. Too silent she realized. The chirping of the crickets was gone. Even the wind seemed to have stopped blowing. Then she heard it. A low, menacing growl coming from behind her. Turning around her breath caught in her throat. A large black wolf stood only a few feet away from her. The monster wolf from the rumors. He was missing one eye, but the eye he did have stared at her.

As if moving in water everything happened slowly. She turned to look at Ulquiorra, and the black wolf lunged. The pale man moved forward and pushed Orihime backwards; effectively knocking the wind out of her as she stumbled forward and fell to the ground. The sickening sound of crushing bones and tearing filled the eerily silent night.

Looking behind her she did not see Ulquiorra. Instead she saw a second monster wolf attacking the other one. Jaws snapped and fangs flashed. Claws slashed across black fur and blood spilled. The growls and cries of both wolves seemed to fill the night air. The wolf with the one eye tossed the other one, by the neck, aside. The black wolf lay motionless.

Stalking forward the one-eyed wolf snarled at her. She clamored backwards, but she hit the trunk of a tree. The wolf seemed to be laughing at her as it got closer. Opening his jaws she saw wondered if this was really the end. Then the black wolf was tackled by another black blurr. Both wolves tumbled away from her and continued their fight.

Orihime could only huddle in fear as the sounds of their fight continued. After what seemed like an eternity a yelp of pain was heard before everything went silent. She didn't know who had won but she feared for her life either way. She could hear the creature coming over to her slowly. Holding her breath the large black wolf stood in front of her.

Unlike the one-eyed wolf this one had deep green eyes. Eyes she knew. "U-Ulquiorra…?" she gasped.

The beast seemed to nod. Hands trembling she slowly pulled herself to her feet. She kept her back pressed up against the tree. The wolf stared at her with all too intelligent eyes. Moving away from her he nudged her fallen basket over. She flinched when he came a bit closer to her. A strange look passed over those eyes. Then he turned his back to her and ran off. Orihime could only stand there dumbfounded. After a little longer, she slowly made her way home. Her hands were skinned raw and her knees weren't any better. By the time she made it home some of her neighbors were waiting for her. They all looked horrified at her bedraggled appearance; yet when they asked her what happened she refused to say.

~o~O~o~

A few weeks passed and Orihime hadn't gone to see her brother. Instead her friends had all taken turns to visit him. No one understood why the young woman refused to go visit her brother, and she never said a word. Orihime spent the time in her home trying to sort out everything that had happened.

She was pacing her floor again for the nth time. She still couldn't believe that Ulquiorra was the monster wolf from the rumors. No, she shook her head. He was a wolf but he couldn't be the one from the rumors. There had been that other monster wolf with the one eye. That one had almost attacked her, but Ulquiorra protected her.

"He had every opportunity to eat me," she mumbled. It was true. She had been alone with him on numerous occasions. Yet he had never done anything except talk with her. "Ulquiorra isn't like those rumors…"

However the rational side of her mind had been afraid of him. After all he had transformed into a giant wolf. Any sane person would be terrified with a revelation like that. She could still remember the look in dark green eyes. He was hurt by her reaction. He had never given her a reason to fear him. It was only in his other form that she felt fear, even if it was unwarranted.

Orihime sighed. "Oh Ulquiorra…"

Making up her mind she rushed out of the house. Going into the woods she made her way to where they usually met when she was going back home. She followed the worn path she found in the direction Ulquiorra often went to when their night talk was over. She tried to keep to the worn trail he had made but eventually found herself lost. Deeper in the woods than she had ever been, Orihime wondered if she even knew the way back. Pausing for a break her ears caught the sound of rushing water. It was faint but she could make it out and decided to follow the sound.

The trees cleared to reveal a river flowing through. The rover stretched from one end to the other. Orihime noticed a small cottage resting a bit further down the river. Walking to the cottage, she noted how quiet but calm it was there. Seeing a familiar axe buried in a tree stump she quickened her pace. At the door she raised her hand to knock but the door flew open. Ulquiorra stared at her with cold eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded more than asked.

Her mouth opened and closed with no words. She noted he had a bandage on his arm. Finally finding her voice she said, "I wanted to say something."

He looked at her passively. "Well…"

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat Orihime let out a breath. "I was afraid that night. When you were no longer there I thought that monster wolf had…. My reaction to your other form was normal seeing as I never knew. So I'm not going to apologize for acting that way. I spent a few weeks thinking about everything and I've finally come to a conclusion…"

"What conclusion, woman?" His voice had softened a bit.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I'm not afraid of you, Ulquiorra."

~o~O~o~

In a small village lived a young woman with hair like fire, who fell in love with a wolf.


	7. Knowing

**Knowing**

 **Theme:** Confession

* * *

"That's a lovely cape, Ishida," Orihime complimented. The white cape had delicate, detailed embroidery on the bottom in gold thread. A gold sash ran across the front near the neck area that held the cape together.

Ishida held the cape with a pleased smile on his face. "Thank you. This will be going with my white suite that's part of the 'Quincy' collection."

Orihime nodded in awe. "You're so brave to wear all white, Ishida! I can't imagine not spilling food on it."

Pushing up his glasses, he gently folded the cape. "I think people should wear more white despite the possibility of getting it dirty. The color is clean and crisp compared to others. I'm sure you would look wonderful in white, Orihime."

The young woman laughed. "Thanks! I may try wearing white more often." She held up her bright red skirt that she had just finished sewing buttons on. "I think this would be nice for the summer. Maybe I'll pair it with the green top I made last month since the color matches the trim on the bottom of the skirt."

Ishida eyed the skirt. "Well the outfit will certainly fit with summer. Like a….watermelon?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly!"

The door to the Handicraft Club's room slid open. All heads turned to the student as the quiet chatter died completely. Ulquiorra's dark green eyes scanned the room before falling on Orihime. She smiled when she realized who it was, and set her skirt down. Folding the skirt and putting it away with her other made items, she grabbed her school bag.

"See you tomorrow, everyone." She gave them all a wave as she left the classroom with the male. Slowly the chatter came back as they returned to their work.

As the two walked down the hall, Orihime peered at Ulquiorra. "What." He kept his eyes forward. Hands stuffed in his pockets and tie loosened, he looked less put together than usual.

"How was the student council meeting?" she asked.

"Unnecessary and redundant." The turned a corner to the line of cubbies. Once they changed into their regular shoes, the two headed outside. It was a warm afternoon and the sun was still high in the sky.

"What did you talk about?" she prodded.

"They want to plan the spring festival before the end of the school year. However we still have a few months before then. We should focus on final exams coming up." He sounded unamused.

"A festival sounds like fun! It'll be a nice treat after studying for exams." She nodded to herself. "I finished the skirt I've been working on. I think it will look nice with the shirt I made last month."

His eyes narrowed. "You wish to look like a watermelon?"

She chuckled. "Why not? Watermelons are sweet and perfect for summer time. We are putting on a summer collection show in the end, so it fits the theme."

Ulquiorra made no other comment. They walked by a few shops and stopped by a convenience store. Going inside Orihime went down an aisle and grabbed two strawberry milk juice boxes. Setting them down at the register, Ulquiorra added a meat bun to her checkout. Once everything was rung up, they both paid half the amount and left.

"You shufd hawv gotten ron for yourelf," Orihime commented through a mouth full of meat bun. Ulquiorra held both juice boxes, both open as they walked.

"I am not hungry." He took a sip of his own juice. Leaning toward him, she stooped a bit low and took drank out of the other juice box he held.

She hummed in response. Finishing up the meat bun Orihime regaled her day to the male. He listened quietly and made few comments. They made it to an apartment complex where she lived. She gave him a wave before ascending up the stairs to her apartment. Ulquiorra headed off to his own home once she made it inside.

-:-

Another day of school went by in a flash. Orihime packed up her things and headed off to Ulquiorra's classroom. "Hey. Inoue." Ichigo fell into step with the young woman.

"Hello, Kurosaki! How was your day?" she asked, smiling brightly.

He shrugged. "Same as usual. I can't wait until summer."

"I know what you mean. I can't wait until we can all go to the beach for Rukia's annual beach barbecue!" She clapped her hands together. "Maybe Ulquiorra will come with us this year."

Ichigo scowled at the mention of his name. "He never comes to them. Hasn't for the last three years. You really think he'll come this year?"

A thoughtful look passed her face. "Maybe. Ulquiorra isn't the most sociable, but I think with a bit of encouragement, he'll come. How can he turn down a yummy barbecue?" Ichigo wanted to point out that he had declined three times regardless of the food, but he held his tongue.

Stopping at a different classroom, she waved to Ulquiorra, who was just coming out. His sharp eyes slid to the male standing next to her. "Kurosaki."

"Cifer." They glared at each other as Orihime looked between them.

Ichigo let out a yelp when a hand smacked him hard on the back. "Let's getting going," Rukia ordered. The short, dark haired woman rolled her eyes as he stopped his glaring match.

"See ya, Inoue." He gave her a salute.

"Bye, Orihime." Rukia smiled apologetically as they left the two.

Giving them a last wave, she turned to Ulquiorra. "Ready to head out too?"

As they walked their familiar route home Orihime was trying to come up with the best way to convince Ulquiorra to come to the summer barbeque. She was busy pondering that she didn't notice him staring intently at her. Suddenly a hand grasped her arm, stopping her mindless walking. She blinked a couple of times when she realized she had nearly run smack into a pole.

She scratched the back of her head as she chuckled. "Guess I should pay more attention to where I'm walking. What would I do without you, Ulquiorra?"

"Walk into poles," he deadpanned.

Shaking her head they continued walking. "Are you going to come to Rukia's summer barbecue?"

"Why would I?" He had no interest in going to social functions at the beach.

"Because I would like to have you there," she explained, truthfully. He did not reply or make any signs at her truthful explanation.

They stopped in the convenience store, and Orihime headed to the refrigerated juice aisle. She reached for the strawberry milk but came up empty. Sighing she grabbed two vanilla flavored milks. Once she paid for her things they continued their walk home.

"I prefer the strawberry milk," she mumbled as she sipped on her straw.

Ulquiorra was quiet before saying, "Vanilla is just as good. It's not as sweet as strawberry."

"I guess…" Her cheeks puffed out childishly. The rest of the walk was in silence. Orihime's shoulders sagged a bit as she went into her apartment. Ulquiorra had not mentioned the beach barbecue at all.

-:-

It was raining cats and dogs when they left. Despite the weather forecast being sunny all day, the dark clouds and the pitter patter of raindrops said otherwise. Luckily Ulquiorra had brought a big, black umbrella with him. Orihime looped her arm loosely through his offered arm as he held the umbrella with his other hand.

"I don't like how gloomy it gets when it rains," she mused aloud as she tossed her now empty vanilla milk box in a nearby trash.

He glanced down at her. "The rain helps the plants grow for the spring and summer."

She smiled. "True. I guess it's not too bad when you have colorful flowers." They paused under a tree to take a break from the rain. He closed his umbrella as the leaves kept them dry from the downpour.

"This weather can be quite….annoying as well," he murmured as he looked up at the canopy of leaves.

Looking up at him, she stared into his dark eyes. "Ulquiorra….I like you a lot."

Ulquiorra turned his attention away from the tree. "I know."

She looked at him quizzically. "Really? I never told you, though."

He reached out and lifted a few strands of her hair. He pressed it to his lips. "I know. You never needed to tell me." He let the strands slip through his fingers.

Orihime flushed. "So do you…?"

A single black eyebrow went up. He took her right hand and placed it over his beating heart. His eyes held her own as he did so. "Of course."


End file.
